


Mi Pequeño Dragoniano Hyperdimencional

by Bartran_Kurosaki



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Elementos de Dragon Ball Z
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartran_Kurosaki/pseuds/Bartran_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(antes que nada pienso hacer un Remake de Mi Pequeño Dragoniano pero humanizado esta historia tiene esa idea) en la pelea contra Darkness un portal absorbe a Bartran, Lightning y a Darkness mandandoles a otra dimencion donde ambos Harmony Warriors viviran nuevas adventuras y se preparan para volver a enfrentarse a Darkness esta vez con todo (Rated: M por si acaso)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Pequeño Dragoniano Hyperdimencional

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! si entrastes antes que nada no tengo los derechos de los Personajes de Hyperdimension Neptunia ni de los pendientes porthara ambas cosas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores solo me pertenecen los OC que aparezcan en esta historia

** Pov Bartran**

** Ubicacion: Montañas **

* * *

Parece que la pelea no tiene fin ¿¡Pero cuanto mas poder le queda a Darkness!?

" **¡¡MUAHAHAHAHA ¿QUE OCURRE BARTRAN? ¿POR QUE NO DICES MAS QUE ME VAS A DERROTAR? SERA QUE FINALMENTE PERDISTES LA ESPERANZA!!** " gritaba Darkness mientras reia malevolamente

"A-aun no puedo perder..." decia mientras me agarraba el hombro izquierdo por el dolor que sentia

"¡Aaagh! como mierda vamos a derrotarle" decia Lightning mientras intentaba levantarse con su usual lenguaje colorido

" **¡¡Y USTEDES 2 SON LOS GRANDES HEROES DE EQUESTRIA JA MAS BIEN SON UNOS INSECTOS!!** " gritaba Darkness

"¡¡AGH AQUI EL UNICO INSECTO ES BARTRAN!!" le grito Lightning a Darkness

"¡¡¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS LIGHTNING?!!" le grite a Lightning

"Del lado del dolor en el culo que es este tipo" respondio mi pregunta Lightning mientras tenia una mueca de dolor y furia

"¿Tienes alguna idea Light?" le pregunte a Lightning

"Ahora ninguna tch me temo que desde que accedio a esa rara transformacion nuestros poderes no son suficientes... Que mierda ni yo en el modo Super Lightning-Sama le puedo ganar" respondio Lightning

"Pues... Estamos muertos" dije honestamente mientras sonreia

"Y con mierda hasta el cuello" dijo Lightning sonriendo

" **¡¡MUERAN Y DENLE MIS SALUDOS A VAHN Y A LA PILA DE INSECTOS QUE SE HACIAN LLAMAR DRAGONIANOS!!** " gritaba Darkness mientras cargaba un Omega Blaster

"N-no hay de otra Light... ¡Tenemos que fusionarnos!" le dije a Lightning

"No creo que nos deje hacer esas poses ridiculas" dijo Lightning recalcando lo que era obio

"Si eso lo se por eso usaremos la otra" decia yo mientras sacaba los 2 ultimos pendientes porthara que existian

"¡¡NI LOCO!! esa fusion es eterna" dijo Lightning

"¡¡¿ENTONCES QUIERES QUE LA MUERTE DE TODOS SEA EN VANO?!!" le pregunte gritando a Lightning

"¡Tch esta bien! ¡¡PERO QUE SEPAS QUE FUE TU CULPA!!" respondio Lightning gritando

" **¡¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN MUERAAAAAAN!!** " gritaba Darkness mientras yo le lanzaba el pendiente a Lightning y ambos nos lo poniamos en el lado que corresponde

"¡Gracias Lightning...!" le dije a Lightning mientras el pendiente brillaba

"Callate idiota..." respondio Lightning en voz baja cuando ambos chocamos... 

* * *

** Pov Lighttran **

* * *

"¡¡LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDOOOOO!!" grite emocionado despues de haber vuelto a nacer... Yo soy Lighttran el guerrero supremo y ahora ese desgraciado de Hyper Darkness va ha caer

" **¡¡¿Q-QUE?!!** " grito sorprendido Darkness

"Vaya si que hacia tiempo que no respiraba aire fresco ya casi lo extrañaba" dije ignorando a Darkness Like A Boss

" **¡¡GRRRR DEJA DE IGNORARME GUSANO!!** " grita Darkness mientras que meti mi dedo en el oido

"Gritas mas que una prostituta mientras le doy duro" dije en tono burlon mientras mi parte de Bartran me gritaba que parase de decir esas cosas

" **¡¡GRRRAAAGH SE ACABO VOY A MATARTE AQUI Y AHORA!!** " grita Darkness lanzando el Omega Blaster mientras que yo lanze un Big Bang Attack hacia el Omega Blaster destruyendolo

"Hmpf parece que no tenia el poder suficiente para destruir mi Big Bang pero bah que mas da" dije aburrido en verdad este es el tio que casi nos mata... Ridiculo

" **¡¡TE MATARE LO JURO GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!!** " grito Darkness aumentando su poder a tal punto que alcanzo mi poder en mi forma normal

"Parece que ahora vas enserio... Esta bien ¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!" dije cuando empeze a aumentar mi poder transformandome en Super Dragoniano Pyroelectrico

" **¡¡C-COMO COMO ERES TAN FUERTE!!** " gritaba Darkness sorprendido de mi poder mientras una mueca aparecia en mi rostro

"Buenooo... ni yo me creo que tenga tanto poder pero solo se una cosa y es que tu vas a perder" dije confiado ya pues ahora era mucho mas fuerte que el

" **¡¡NO VOY A PERDER TU VAS A MORIR!!** " grita Darkness creando un Omega Blaster aun mayor que el anterior

"Oh Mierda" murmure sabiendo lo que venia

" **¡¡JAJAJAJAJA AHORA VES QUE TAN DEBIL ERES!!** " gritaba Darkness mientras reia

"Tch no queda de otra... ¡Kaaaaaa...! ¡Meeeeee...!" decia mientras cargaba mi Kamehameha

" **¡¡POR MUCHO QUE LO INTENTEN MORIRAN!!** " gritaba Darkness mientras aumentaba su poder al maximo

"¡Haaaaaa...! ¡Meeeee...!" seguia cargando mi Kamehameha

" **¡¡ESTE ES SU FINAL INSECTOS!!** " grito Darkness finalmente lanzando su Omega Blaster

"¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!!" grite con todas mis fuerzas lanzando mi Kamehameha contra el Omega Blaster de Darkness ambos con el mismo poder pero yo en verdad era mas fuerte que el. El problema era que Darkness habia usado el modo Dragoniano lo cual aumento sus poderes aun mas... El penso que no me fije pero lo hice

* * *

** Pov Luna **

** Ubicacion: Yermos **

* * *

Esto es malo si ambos siguen asi... Equestria sera destruida por completo... ¡Maldicion si tan solo tubiera el poder para detenerle yo...!

"El destino de Equestria esta en tus manos mi querido alumno..." murmure a nadie en especifico pero le estaba rezando a Madre de que ambos Bartran y Lightning vuelvan sanos y salvos

* * *

** Pov Lighttran **

* * *

No queda otra... Tendre que hacer lo mismo espero que mi cuerpo aguante

"¡¡MODO SUPER DRAGONIANO X 20!!" grite con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo tanto el dolor de la tecnica que Bartran llamo el modo Super Dragoniano que era el modo Dragoniano pero en Super Dragoniano lo cual desgastaba muchisimo mi cuerpo ahora mismo pero vi como poco a poco le iba ganando

" **¡¡NO... NOOOOOO ME NIEGO A PERDER CONTRA DOS ESTUPIDOS INSECTOS DEBILUCHOS COMO USTEDES!!** " gritaba desesperado Darkness

"¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA REVIVIR ME OYES DESGRACIADO HAAAAAAAA!!" grite mientras aumentaba mi poder pero en ese momento senti aire atras mia

* * *

** Pov Luna **

* * *

¡No puede ser...! sus poderes han creado dos portales dimensionales pero ese no es el problema si no...

* * *

** Pov Lighttran **

* * *

por alguna razon me sentia empujado hacia atras y mire a mi espalda... ¡¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO Y A DONDE LLEVA ESA COSA!! mierda... Me esta empujando hacia dentro no creo que lo cuente aunque mire a Darkness y al parecer esa cosa tanbien estaba en su espalda... Si voy a morir

"¡¡TE LLEVARE CONMIGO HAAAAAA!!" grite finalmente ganando el choque de poderes y lanzando a Darkness al portal mientras yo al igual cai al portal mientras cerraba los ojos... Chicos perdonenos...

* * *

** Pov Luna **

* * *

No puede ser... Por que... ¡¡POR QUE TENIAN QUE SER ABSORVIDOS POR ESOS PORTALES SOLO SON DOS JOVENES QUE AUN TIENEN QUE VIVIR EXPERIENCIAS Y SIN EMBARGO ELLOS TIENEN QUE PAGAR POR NUESTROS ERRORES...!! No se lo merecen... ¡Por que tengo que ser tan debil...! Bartran... Lo siento mi querido alumno

* * *

** Pov Bartran**

** Ubicacion: Cielo de la dimension desconocida **

* * *

Siento el aire por mi cara pero es como muy fuerte como si yo estubiera callendo... Decidi abrir mis ojos y...

"¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!" grite al ver que estaba cayendo del cielo y vi a Lightning a mi derecha con su pendiente en su oreja derecha... Que ha pasado no se supone que debemos desfusionarnos de Lighttran nunca... Bueno asi es mejor

"Ugh... Bartran calla tus pensamientos..." se quejaba Lightning mientras permanecia con los ojos cerrados

"¡¡LIGHTNING ESTO ES SERIO ABRE TUS OJOS!!" le grite a Lightning quien abrio los ojos y se sorprendio pero creo que no por estar cayendo si no...

"¡¡HOSTIAS NOS HEMOS SEPARADO SIIII!!" gritaba Lightning feliz de habernos separado

"Me alegro de que estes feliz por eso pero um no se... ¡¡QUIERES MIRAR HACIA ABAJO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!" le grite nuevamente a Lightning

"Oh es cierto... ¡¡ESTO COMO YA DIJE ES TU CULPAAAAA!!" grito Lightning mientras finalmente llegabamos al suelo creando 2 crateres por nuestro impacto... Dolia mucho si pero seguiamos vivos

"¡Auch! eso dolio demonios" me quejaba del dolor

"¡Te... Voy a... Matar un dia de... Estos!" decia Lightning quejandose del dolor de la caida ja claro como si pudieras

"Si como sea... ¿Donde estamos? que yo recuerde el 95% de Equestria estaba destruido" le pregunte a Lightning

"Ni idea lo que se es que no es Equestria" respondio Lightning sin saber donde estabamos pues...

"Estamos jodidos" dije sabiendo que esto podria ser otra nueva adventura y que prometia ser emocionante

 

Fin Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bartran: Hola soy Bartran, resulta que yo y Lightning seguimos vivos pero ya no estamos en nuestro mundo. ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que hay gente mas poderosa que Luna-Sensei!? ¡Genial ya quiero pelear con ellos! en el proximo capitulo de Mi Pequeño Dragoniano Hyperdimencional: La Protagonista de Protagonistas y el Heroe de Equestria se juntan ¡No se lo pierdan por nada! jeje


End file.
